Mía
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Todas aman al "chico malo",exepto Sakura Kinomoto;Luego de perder una apuesta con él,debera ser su esclava,soportarlo y adentrarse a su mundo lleno de excesos¿Sera capaz de hacerlo la perfecta hija del jefe Kinomoto?Sonríe, porque sucumbiras ante él. AU... OoC
1. Prólogo

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Bella-Ragaza****,**quien me permitió la adaptación de la misma historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**Advertencias: **__OoC por parte de alguno personajes, lenguaje ofensivo para algunos, Lemmón. Solo que en este que es nuestro primer capítulo no lo pondré en Rating M ya conforme avance la historia lo hare._

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Bueno en estos momentos debería estar con las actualizaciones de mis fics propios, no tengo solamente adaptaciones, pero… pero esta ha sido una magnifica historia y me dije Dios es maravillosa, y para que ustedes se maravillaran al igual que yo se las traigo y espero que se deleiten con semejante trama. Bueno su servidora se retira adiós.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Lo conociste, lo odiaste, hiciste una puesta y perdiste: Ahora debes pagar

Lo odias aun más por el simple hecho que como toda Kinomoto debes cumplir con tu promesa de ser su esclava…

Estas en su poder…Te obligas a ti misma a conocer al enemigo, lo conoces, y descubres que después de todo no es tan mal tipo, por el contrario, puede ser dulce, cariñoso, gracioso e incluso descubres que no es ni tan fuerte ni tan frio como aparenta serlo. Sonreirás al darte cuenta que ciertas veces su actitud es la de un niño…Pero, nunca olvides, recuerda que él sigue siendo el _**príncipe de la seducción**_…El _**Diablo**_**…**No tienes opción, nadie la tiene, siempre caerás en sus redes, quieras o no…El te enamorara

Lloraras y lo maldecirás una y otra vez hasta caer dormida, lo odiaras, le gritaras a Dios para que te ayude a olvidarlo, pero el mismo lo había dicho: _"Dios no te escuchara, solo yo"_

Por él, por ti…estas obligada a enamorarte del _Demonio_… ¿Serás capaz de soportar su vida de excesos? No lo sabes, pero lo que si sabes es que si hubieras tenido alguna opción, jamás te habrías enamorado de aquel muchacho que siempre te repite: _**Eres mía**_


	2. Eres mía

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Bella-Ragaza, **quien me permitió la adaptación de la misma historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**Advertencias: **__OoC por parte de alguno personajes, lenguaje ofensivo para algunos, Lemmón. Solo que en este que es nuestro primer capítulo no lo pondré en Rating M ya conforme avance la historia lo hare._

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Bueno en estos momentos debería estar con las actualizaciones de mis fics propios, no tengo solamente adaptaciones, pero… pero esta ha sido una magnifica historia y me dije Dios es maravillosa, y para que ustedes se maravillaran al igual que yo se las traigo y espero que se deleiten con semejante trama. Bueno su servidora se retira adiós.

* * *

_La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido_

_**Anónimo**_

* * *

Él era: el _Diablo, El Dios griego, _El _ángel de la muerte,_ El_ demonio… _Tenía infinidades de diminutivos otorgados por sus amigos y enemigos. ¿Su nombre? Syaoran Lee. Su belleza, al igual que su rebeldía eran inigualables…Se podría decir que a sus cortos diecisiete años había experimentado aun más cosas que muchos otros en toda su existencia

No tenía miedo en admitir que era aquella clase de hombre que su burlaban de los sentimientos de las mujeres, y jugaba con ellos; La clase de hombre que no se satisfacía con tener solo una mujer a su lado, él las quería a todas y todas lo querían a él...

Si, era un idiota, el que lograba romper más de un corazón, derramar lágrimas, y por ello, muchas veces le habían dicho que era el Demonio personificado, y le encantaba serlo ¿Cómo no gustarle? Tenía a quien quería a sus pies, tenía todo: drogas, sexo, chicas, música, dinero, autos, carreras…

No le importaba nada y nadie, bueno tal vez si alguien: Sakura Kinomoto…

Le atraía la dulce e inocente muchachita de curvas delicadas, piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas. Ella, la hija del jefe de policías, era la única por la cual el demonio estaba interesado. Sonrió al observarla, desde lejos, fruncirle su ceño al libro que tenía frente a ella.

Él tenía casi todo y lo único que no tenía, lo iba a conseguir: _una noche de sexo con ella_

— Sácale una foto, Syaoran, durara más — la sonrisa burlona que se dibujo en su rostro, al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo, no se había hecho esperar. Shun Onigiri tenía la misma edad que el _Demonio_; Su cabello rubio, rizado, contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules, fracciones perfectas y piel blanca. Observo como el de orbes ambar fruncía el ceño para luego, sin siquiera predecirlo, pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, obligándolo a expulsar todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones — ¡Joder, idiota, eso dolió!

— Muérete

— Lo hare, pero antes…

— ¿La parejita pelea?

— Cállate — gruño Shun; Daisuke, el hermoso muchacho de cabello negro, solo pudo sonreír remarcando aquellos hoyuelos por los cuales Syaoran se burlaba de él; Sus ojos azules resplandecían con diversión

— ¿Quieres pelear, pequeño Shun? — pregunto tensando sus voluminosos músculos de manera amenazante. Syaoran rió de manera siniestra al recordar que la primera vez que vio a Daisuke Kuno, con semejante musculatura, había pensado que tomaba esteroides o alguna especie de anabólicos, pues parecía un levantador de pesas profesional — Das miedo, Syaoran

— Vete al infierno — contesto este sin siquiera inmutarse. Sus ojos no dejaban de observas a Sakura Kinomoto, no podía y simplemente no quería dejar de observarla. Debía conquistarla, debía hacerla suya…No; Ella iba a ser suya

— Daisuke ¿Acaso no ves que esta es la hora de actuar como "_E_l _demonio-Enfermo-Acosador_"?

— Observa a la chica — Shun asintió ante la afirmación de su amigo, rodando los ojos, esquivando el nuevo golpe que Syaoran le iba a dar. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Syaoran actuara como un enfermo acosador cada vez que Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba cerca. En realidad era divertido ver como el rudo e incontrolable Syaoran Lee, suspiraba tras una hermosa chica. Lo irónico del asunto era que todas las chicas suspiraban por él, "**El príncipe de la seducción**", excepto ella — Eres lamentable amigo, ya termina con esa tensión sexual que tienes con la niña

— ¿Los demás? — el de cabellos castaños le pregunto al moreno, observándolo por primera vez

— Syaoran ¿Acaso me vez aspecto de una jodida niñera?

— Si

— Tu pedazo de… — inspiro un par de veces, evitando descontrolarse justo en mitad de la cafetería, ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de Syaoran — James debe de estar teniendo sexo con alguna y Akira…No losé, tal vez debe de estar en la cancha de básquet practicando, o algo así, ese chico es aun mas retraído que Shun

— ¡Retraído mis pelotas, Daisuke! — grito Shun por sobre el bullicio que los demás alumnos creaban en la cafetería, logrando que toda la atención de los adolescentes se dirigiera hacia la mesa de "Los chicos malos" — ¿Qué miran?

La castaña bufo ante el tomo mordaz del rubio chico que parecía un hippie pervertido luego de haber fumado marihuana. Rodo los ojos al escuchar como Ume soltaba un suspiro soñador al escuchar hablar al chico; Era completamente anormal que al 99% de las chicas del instituto gustaran aquellos idiotas/patanes que se aprovechaban de su atractivo para intimidar a los demás, que se comportaban como los dueños del instituto sin recibir castigo alguno

Los normal en casos como _ellos_ o parecidos, al menos, sería que los cinco chicos más problemáticos de todo el instituto e incluso se atrevería a decir Tomoeda, fueran expulsados… Sí, eso sería normal, pero aquellas reglas no sé aplicaban a los niñitos de aquellos hombres que aportaban una muy buena suma de dinero al establecimiento para que soportara a sus estúpidos hijos

— Son perfectos

— ¿Perfectos? — Preguntó con sorna — Podría perder todo mi día diciendo todos los adjetivos que los describen como personas y aun así ninguno de ellos seria "perfectos"

— Sakura, es molesto cuando hablas sin siquiera mirarnos — se quejo Ume cruzándose de brazos; Ami que se encontraba a su lado asintió dándole la razón a su rubia amiga

— Imagina como me siento yo cuando tu idolatras e incluso hablas de cosas sin importancia como aquellos… brabucones — rebatió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros — Además, me quieres así ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Brabucones? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros, Kinomoto? — no necesito observar al dueño de aquella aterciopelada voz para identificarlo. Detrás de él, cubriendo su espalda, se encontraban Shun, Daisuke, James e incluso Akira

— Si sabes lo que escuchaste ¿Para qué preguntas, Lee?

— Lo hago, Kinoto, porque alguien con sentido de la supervivencia negaría tal comentario

— Entonces…Te refieres a alguien que les teme. ¡Woaw! De seguro _Al Capone_ estaría orgullo que cinco niñitos hayan tomado su lugar en la jerarquía mafiosa ¿No crees? — el tono mordaz y sarcástico de aquella valiente muchachita logro que una imperceptible sonrisa se plantara en el rostro de él

— Escucha niña, remilgada, no nos juzgues sin conocernos. Te arrepentirás

— ¿No los conozco? Diría que ustedes se han hecho conocer a la perfección…

— ¿Te está molestando, Sakura? — la chica evito solar un bufido de exasperación. Tsuko Mijoy había salido a su rescate, el cual no necesitaba, el chico era agradable, lo conocia desde pequeño y era como su hermano...uno muy molesto. No necesitaban que la defendieran y mucho menos frente a un grupo de niñatos estúpidos. Tsuko era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol del instituto y orgullosamente lo dirigía e intentaba conquistar a chicas en el acto…chicas que, Sakura le había dejado muy claro, no serian ella

— Piérdete, esto es entre Kinomoto y nosotros

— Ella es nuestra amiga — aseguro el chico señalando hacia la mesa en donde todo el equipo de Básquetbol se encontraba sentado, prestándole atención a la pequeña discusión, listos para salir en defensa ya sea de su capitán o Sakura — Lo que le suceda nos importa, Lee

— Si tuvieran esa predisposición a la hora de jugar en la cancha, nuestro colegio no perdería cada partido

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que has escuchado Mijoy, incluso nosotros podríamos ganarles

— Lee, tienes un ego demasiado grande ¿No crees? — Inquirió Tsuko ganándose una mueca burlona de parte del chico y sus amigos — Bien. Probaremos si eres tan bueno en la cancha como a la hora de hablar estupideces ¿Qué dices?

— Seria divertido…Aunque deberíamos hacer esto más interesante

— ¿Qué propones?

— Una apuesta. Si perdemos, seremos sus _esclavos_ por el tiempo que ustedes dispongan…pero si nosotros ganamos…tú — Sakura quien observaba confundida a aquellos chicos "hablar"; Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al verse aludida por el castaño — Serás nuestra sirvienta por dos meses, o más bien mía

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no participare en esta estúpida apuesta! — chillo escandalizada

— Observa Mijoy, siquiera tu amiga confía en que puedan ganar. Es patético — comento James con sorna. Syaoran por su parte solo se limitaba a observar fijamente a Sakura, logrando que esta estuviera a punto de morirse de los nervios, se sentía intimidada ante la presencia del chico

— Sakura, tennos confianza, les ganaremos y…los tendremos como esclavos, ¿Que dices?

— Confió en ustedes, es solo que no me prestare a semejante… — Y allí fue. Toda su determinación y argumentos se fueron a volar al observar los ojos suplicantes de su manipulador amigo. Suspiro resignada — Acepto

— Bien. Al termino de las clases en el gimnasio. No tarden — Akira sonrió divertido, mientras se alejaban a pasos rápidos de la cafetería. No fue necesario que nadie hablara, ya todos sabían lo que debían hacer…

El horario escolar había pasado sin siquiera imaginárselo. Sakura se encontraba observando con atención como los cinco chicos del equipo de básquetbol ya se encontraban en su posición; Solo faltaban Syaoran y sus bolas de súbditos…Los idiotas estaban llegando con más de diez minutos de retraso. Suspiro, debía estar tranquila, después de todo ella había visto jugar a Tsuko y no por nada era el capitán del equipo de básquetbol del instituto ¿Verdad?

— ¡Chicas! —Como si hubiera dicho su nombre en voz alta, Tsuko se volteo comenzando a acercarse, a Sakura, Ume, Emily y Ami, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rió al observar el rostro apesumbrado de Sakura — ¡Oye! Tranquila, ganaremos

— Por supuesto que lo harán…Sino lo haces asegúrense de desaparecer del estado, Tsuko, no bromeo

— Lo sé, Sakura — el chico rodo los ojos a sabiendas que ella no sería capaz de dañar a un insecto. Un estruendo los hizo voltear en dirección a la entrada del gimnasio…en donde cinco chicos iguales de hermosos, se dejaron ver.

Daisuke silbo por lo bajo, aun adolorido, no debía de haber intentado abrir aquella puerta al estilo policía, ahora le dolía el hombros. Gruño al escuchar como sus amigos reían por lo bajo

.

.

Ambos equipos se encontraban posicionados en sus lugares; El balón ya había empezado a moverse, siendo lanzado de mano en mano con único objetivo…meterlo en la canasta, y hacer más puntos para así lograr ganar. Syaoran había sido el primero en anota con un tiro de tres puntos; Había lanzado justo a partir de la línea de triple

— Los idiotas son buenos — susurro la castaña al ver cómo, Syaoran, nuevamente le arrebataba el balón a uno jugadores para luego lanzarlo directo hacia la canasta — ¡Tsuko, ve a por la pelota! — le grito al muchacho que al ver la hazaña del de orbes ambar se había quedado allí, en mitad de la cancha, sin moverse…

Estaban en un completo y determinativo empate, el que anotara, por al menos un punto de diferencia, ganaba…

— Eres bueno, Lee — aseguro Tsuko manteniendo el balón en rebote entre sus manos, sonriendo ante una victoria ya segura, solo debía lanzar y…

— Lo sé, Mijoy — aprovechando el momento de distracción del chico, le arrebato el balón de entre sus manos y sin más con un pase largo se la lanzo a Shun quien fue el último en anotar — Y siquiera me has visto jugar otros deportes — mencionó triunfante

— ¡90 a 88! ¡Ganan…ellos! — el árbitro, un muchacho de primero, señalo sorprendido, al igual que todos, a los cinco sonrientes chicos

Furiosa, desahuciada y obligada a ser esclava del mismo_**Demonio**_…

Sakura quería matar a alguien. Nunca entendió demasiado sobre básquetbol y sabia que jamás entendería, lo suficiente de el, como para saber que sucedía en un partido…pero lo que si sabía era la diferencia de entre ganar y perder, y era más que obvio que el "Equipo del instituto" había sido derrotado por aquellos chicos…

— ¡Kinomoto! — Parpadeo un par de veces al observar como el hermoso ambar se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro — Han perdido, por lo que ahora tu…**Eres mía**

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Wow gran inicio ¿No creen? ****Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.**


	3. Torturosa exclávitud

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Bella-Ragaza**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " **M** ". El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: W**ow no pensé que realmente les hubiera gustado este ficc, pero al ver la cantidad de RR y de puestas en favoritos, lo creo. Bueno me tengo que ir espero y disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

…_"Odio tato mi vida…Pero no puedo vivir sin ella"…_

_De: Anónimo_

* * *

_Eres Mía…_

_Eres Mía..._

_Eres Mía…_

Gruño enojada. Estaba cansada de escuchar esas estúpidas palabras; hacia ya dos malditos días que se encontraba a la disposición de aquel estúpido dictador, y si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo detestaba con todo su ser; La había convertido en una jodida sirvienta/esclava la cual utilizaba para hacer su colada, limpiar sus desastres, romper con chicas, hacerle la tarea…Solo faltaba que le pusiera un collar y la tratara como un pequeño y fiel cachorro, y así mismo, aunque no lo hiciera, no sería necesario, ya que… ¡Estaba actuando como su maldita mascota!

Suspiro una par de veces. Maldito **orgullo Kinomoto**, en momentos como esos, odiaba a su papá y aquel sentido del orgullo, honor y responsabilidad que le había inculcado; Si no fuera por ello, hubiera faltado a su palabra de cumplir aquella tonta apuesta

Rodó los ojos al ver, de soslayo, las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían algunas chicas; Todas y cada una de ellas la envidiaban ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de encontrarse cerca del_ Diablo_. Si tan solo supieran que no era de su mínimo agrado estar cerca de aquella mala replica de _Al Capone_

— Kinomoto — No supo de dónde diablos salió; pero sea como sea ahí estaba, Syaoran Lee, como si el mismísimo Satán lo hubiese convocado para ella, para arruinarle el día

— ¿Qué quieres Lee? — dijo con una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía ya que el muchacho había logrado darle un buen susto. Observo cómo se encogía de hombros con aire despreocupado, apoyándose a un lado de su casillero. Ella por su parte no dejo de sacar los libros de su siguiente clase, frunció el ceño al sentirse observada; Volteando su rostro para observarlo — ¿No tienes que hacer algo más interesante que observarme?

— La verdad…No

— Eres un… — no pudo terminar de decir nada puesto a que el chico con un siseo que se debatía entre amenazante y divertido la mando a callar — ¡No me quieras callar!

— Dos días

— ¿Qué?

— Por tu impertinencia te has ganado dos días más como mi sirvienta — explico tranquilamente con una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa que según había escuchado decir a la mayoría de las chicas, era hipnotizante. La observo allí, para nada hipnotizada, frente a él con su rostro crispado al igual que sus puños. Estaba furiosa y él lo sabia — ¿Quién diría que tener un esclavo sería tan divertido? — la molesto adrede

— No te atreverías — mascullo entre dietes, observándolo a los ojos, desafiante — No puedes tenerme dos días mas

— ¿Quién lo dice, Kinomoto? Eres mi esclava y puedo elegir el castigo que se me dé la gana para ti ¿Entiendes?

— Escucha idiota bueno para nada, no soy un objeto y créeme que ni por un millón de años hubiera aceptado esta apuesta sino tenía la certeza que Tsuko te iba a ganar…cosa que no sucedió, pero estaba segura que sucedería

— Lastima que no lo hubieses pensado antes ¿Verdad? — inquirió dejándose ver falsamente arrepentido, para segundos después cambiar su expresión a una burlona — En fin, el castigo esta decido. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado después de clases, espérame a la salida — Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, continuó su camino, alejándose de allí. Dejando a una Sakura muy cabreada y con la palabra en la boca

..

..

Todos se encontraban en la casa de Shun, tras hacer novillos del instituto

Era anormal que aun después de que los cinco muchachos fueran tan diferentes, se llevaran de maravilla. Cada uno ocultaba algo y aun así…nadie preguntaba y eso era lo que les hacia llevarse tan bien, eso y su afición por la adrenalina.

Syaoran observaba, tendido en el sofá, con aburrimiento, las tan comunes peleas de sus amigos. Ninguno sabía porque había iniciado, simplemente de un momento a otro habían comenzado a taclearse y rodar por el suelo en busca de causarle dolor al otro

Sonrió; Tenia suerte de que cada uno de ellos supiera que en momentos como esos, cuando él no quería se participe de nada, no debían molestarlo. El _Demonio _no tenía un carácter cariñoso, por decirlo así, y no dudaba en romperte la nariz si lo molestas demasiado. Suspiro, observando por quinta vez su reloj de mano

— Syaoran — escucho decir a una sedosa y seductora voz. Sonrió al encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de Tamiko Onigiri una rubia pálida de cabellos ondulados y fracciones perfectas. Ella era simplemente despampanante, poseedora de una belleza llamativa y envidiable — ¿Observando la pelea? — el muchacho asintió. Había notado como ellos eran observados, desde lo lejos, por unos orbes azules

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer — la chica sonrió sentándose en el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos de los golpes de los chicos, pero aun así, lo suficientemente cerca del cálido cuerpo del _Demonio_ — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el instituto — se había molestado. Ese simple comentario para nada mal intencionado de él, la molestaba de sobremanera. Odiaba que pensara en ella como una niña, al ser la gemela de Shun, solo era menor por pocos meses, sin embargo el _Demonio_ la trataba como una niña de cinco años y no se mostraba siquiera arrepentido. Suspiro, debía mantener la calma, después de todo, nadie dijo que sería fácil seducir al _Demonio_

— Lo mismo que ustedes, hice novillos del instituto — respondió con simpleza ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por arte del chico — Lee_, _mis notas son perfectas, soy adulta, me gusta divertirme y…

— Te entiendo. No soy tu padre como para que te justifiques ante mi — lejos de querer buscar su aprobación, Tamiko, solo quería darle a entender que era lo suficientemente mujer como para merecer que él la mirara como eso, como a una mujer — Pero si ante Shun — sintió como el cálido halito de él acariciaba su oído. Tembló excitada ante la perspectiva de que intentara coquetear con ella…toda perspectiva u ilusión se fueron al diablo al entender sus palabras

— ¡Tamiko! — escucho el bramido de su hermano quien se acercaba hacia ellos con rápidos y decididos pasos. Syaoran le sonrió con burla, volviendo a dejar que todo su cuerpo reposara nuevamente sobre el mullido sofá — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo… —dejo de prestarle atención a la pequeña discusión que, sabia, haría enfrentar a los casi inseparables gemelos Onigiri. Fastidiado se levantó del sofá a sabiendas que si no movía su trasero de allí, luego terminaría siendo mediador de aquella tonta pelea. No estaba dispuesto a participar nuevamente en aquello, no era estúpido y siempre aprendía de sus errores...

— ¡La puta madre! — maldijo por lo alto al observar, otra vez, su reloj de mano. Ante aquel insulto todos lo observaron atentos, deteniendo sus actividades del momento. Akira fue el primero en reír al ver como el castaño comenzaba a correr hacia la salida

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿Acaso no has caído en cuentas, James? — le respondió señalándole el grande y majestuoso reloj que se encontraba en la blanca pared. El rubio asintió divertido aun sin percatarse de la mirada confundida que le dirigían los demás. Akira por el contrario comenzó a explicar — Llega tarde y todos sabemos que _**ella**_…no lo esperara

— Explíquenme que sucede — se dejo escuchar la fría y amenazadora voz de Tamiko. Los muchachos intentaron disminuir sus risas, pero ninguno se veía posibilitado de hacerlo; Ninguno…hasta percatarse de la expresión asesina de la chica

— Es…la nueva obsesión de Syaoran — aseguro Akira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Sakura Kinomoto, la debes de conocer, tal vez comparta alguna clases contigo…

— ¿La hija del jefe Kinomoro?

— Esa misma, es hermosa y…— se calló al sentir un como James le propinaba un codazo ente las costillas. No se quejo, solo le basto con observar la expresión dolida de la rubia. No era ninguna noticia que Tamiko Onigiri estaba enamorada del _Demonio_

— No es nada — acoto Daisuke, tiernamente, rodeando el hombro de Tamiko con uno de sus brazos —Tranquila, es solo _otra_. Nada de qué preocuparse

..

..

Fulmino con la mirada a la carretera, como si esta fuera la culpable de todo, había comenzado a llover casi de manera torrencial. La castaña ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel clima en un lugar en donde si no llovía, nevaba y si no nevaba, llovía

— Estúpido idiota —mascullo, aun escuchando aquel molesto repiqueteo que producían las pequeñas gotas de agua al chocar con insistencia contra el parabrisas de su viejo _Pickup Truck_. Amaba a su auto, pero odiaba a Syaoran Lee

¡Sí! Él era él era el culpable de que ella se hubiera quedado esperando poco más de media hora en el aparcamiento del instituto. Si tan solo se hubiera ido directo hacia su casa, ahora, no estaría en mitad de una carreta resbalosa, maniobrando con su auto, evitando quedar estampada contra un árbol.

Pero no…ella había decidido esperarlo, no quería que en el remoto caso que el chico apareciera y no la encontrara le agregara más días como su esclava ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para nada! El muy malnacido no había aparecido por allí

Soltó un grito ahogado al ver como el loco conductor de una motocicleta derrapaba hacia uno de sus costados, por delante de la _Pick Up,_ obligándola frenar de golpe para así evitar chocar contra aquella _cosa _la cual siguió su camino como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada ¡Podría haber muerto! Gimió de dolor; Había golpeado su cabeza contra el duro volante

— Mi cabeza — volvió a gemir sintiendo como un dolor punzante se instalaba en la misma. Lo ignoro, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por ello…pero por mientras, solo debía llegar a su casa. Acelero, lo que le permitía su camioneta, comenzando a manejar con la maldita lluvia entorpeciendo todo y aquel dolor de cabeza achicharrándole el cerebro…

..

..

Recorrió con su mirada el predominante color verde del bosque que se extendía desde el lugar en donde aún se encontraba. Era un lindo lugar; Desde allí podía observar la pequeña y al parecer reconfortante casa del jefe Kinomoto ¿Por qué nunca se había acercado por ese sector?

_¡Oh, Sí, Claro! Él y la ley no se llevaban en lo absoluto bien_

La ley…"_La ley_", resultaba ser el padre de la chica con la cual se quería acostar. Rió por la ironía del asunto, últimamente su vida estaba llena de esta, y no le importaba en lo absoluto siquiera el recibir un disparo de su papa al saber que había logrado conquistar a su única hija

Se encogió de hombros, encendiendo un cigarro. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con atraparlo _infraganti,_ cosa que hasta el momento no había podido hacer, y considerando el hecho de que él, Syaoran Lee, era de aquellos que salía de un problema para meterse en otro…

No necesito voltear para saber que la _chatarra_ que conducía aquella castaña de ojos esmeraldas se acercaba. Y si, Sakura Kinomoto había aparcado su _basura_ justo frente a su motocicleta. Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo para luego lanzarlo lejos

— Castaña; Te estaba… — silencio, solo eso…evitaba reír ante lo que había presenciado. Sakura Kinomoto, una muy furiosa por cierto, se encontraba en el suelo luego de haber caído estrepitosamente, aterrizando sobre su trasero — Esperando — termino de decir en apenas un susurro y sin poder evitarlo más…comenzó a reír

— Cállate, idiota — Rabia embargaba todo su ser. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Lo detestaba? Esas malditas palabras no significaban nada a comparación de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Allí estaba, esperándola debajo de la lluvia, recostado en su maldita motocicleta plateada. ¡Él era el conductor loco y ahora se reía de ella!

— Déjame ayudarte — dijo en un intento de acercarse hacia ella quien se negó rotundamente comenzando a ponerse de pie, no sin cierta dificultad — O ponte de pie tu sola. Da igual

— ¿Qué mierda da igual? ¡Tú, maldito asesino!

— Aun no he matado a nadie, loca desquiciada,…solo aun — la observo significativamente de manera amenazante, pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar

—Eres un jodido imbécil Lee… ¡Casi me matas! — la observo con incredulidad, aun no entendía de que iba el tema y mucho menos el porqué ella decía que casi la había matado. Enarco una de sus cejas, esperando no tan pacientemente a que se explicara — Ugh. Eres…Deberían quitarte tu licencia de conducir...como puedes...

— ¡Explícate mejor, mujer! — La paciencia se le fue al demonio o al menos es la poca que tenia — ¿Crees que soy un maldito lector de mentes o qué? ¡Habla! — Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Syaoran Lee como alguien amenazador. Habían peleado, se había insultado pero aun así, él jamás, nunca, le había hablado de aquella manera tan…Lee

— No me grites, zopenco — dijo alejándose de él, encaminándose hacia su casa, sin embargo su mano fue sujetada por aquella que tiraba de ella con fuerza, obligándola a voltear, acercándola a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura y estrechándola entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa terriblemente arrebatadora — Suéltame

— No lo hare y lo sabes. Deja de moverte...ahora

— ¡Suéltame, Lee! — aun trataba de zafarse, pataleando y retorciendo su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, se sentía impotente, pero aun así se permitió sentir como los músculos de Syaoran se pegaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen y…

_¡Maldición, deja de pensar como una pervertida! _— Se reprendió sin dejar de intentar zafarse del tortuoso agarre — _Oh, rayos, el maldito es guapo ¿Qué puedo hacer contra ello?_

— Explícame qué diablos te hice para que estés así de enojada — Sentía aquel cuerpo diminuto apresado contra el suyo, notó cada una de sus sutiles curvas y eso sumando a los movimientos frenéticos de ella, estaban causando estragos en él. Contuvo un gemido, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a una chica entre sus brazos…una con la cual no tendría sexo — ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! — exclamó furioso consigo mismo al notar que aquellas barreras de autocontrol que poseía…estaban a punto de caer

— Suéltame — se quejo con una niña pequeña en apenas un susurró. La cabeza estaba, literalmente, matándola — Quiero irme, de verdad, luego tendré tiempo para discutir contigo — explico cansada, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él y comenzar a llorar. Estaba malditamente susceptible

— Lo sé pero…Que te sucedió en la frente — pregunto preocupado, frunciendo ligeramente su seño, tocando delicadamente con sus frías manos aquel cardenal que inevitablemente se formaría allí

— Tú

— Imposible, jamás eh golpeado a una chica, puede que haya roto uno que otro corazón pero…

— Tu maldita motocicleta y tú forma de conducir, torpe — lo observo con rabia. No quería saber sus malditas anécdotas, solo quería terminar con esa esclavitud y para su desgracia…le quedan aun dos meses y un día por cumplir — Te me cruzaste en el camino, me golpee la cabeza con el manubrio, te encontré aquí, te insulte… — resumió todo lo que sucedió a lo que él solo la observa con culpa

— Lo siento

— Solo suéltame y ya — a regañadientes, por el contrarió de lo que quería hacer, la libero de su agarre, separándose ella y subiéndose a su motocicleta… debería ser más cuidadoso a la hora de conducir o simplemente recordar la patente de la castaña y ya. Si, haría eso ultimo

— Por cierto Kinomto

— ¿Qué? — inquirió ella frunciendo los labios, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba

—Nada, solo que… — fue lo único que dijo para que luego inmediatamente sus labios atacaran los de ella. Fue solo unas fracciones de minutos, solo eso duro aquel beso y aun así la muchacha no salía de su estado de Shock. Había recibido pocos besos en su vida y aquellos eran muchos más duraderos que el que Syaoran le había dado pero sin embargo…

_¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Furia? ¿Enojo? ¡Entonces por qué no lo sentía!_

— Debes practicar más — _**¡PLAF!**_ La bofetada de Sakura resonó fuertemente. Dejó todos y cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha pintados hermosamente en la blanca mejilla del muchacho. Se sintió humillada, él la había humillado con su maldito comentario. Tenso su mandíbula, furiosa consigo misma por no haberlo golpeado antes de ese estúpido comentario

— ¡Nunca…Jamás vuelvas a besarme! — le gruño a lo que el chico solo sonrió poniendo en macha su moto…alejándose de allí


	4. Noches de Demonio

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Bella-Ragaza**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " **M** ".

**N/A: **Hola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud. Hace unas semanas atrás me dio una crisis asmática, que me dejo internada en el hospital. Bien de lo que se dice bien no estoy, pero se hace el intento.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

...Admiro a la gente valiente... no a la que se cree fuerte, ni a la que lucha por demostrar algo... a la gente valiente...

_De: Anonimo _

* * *

Con un aspecto peligroso, aunque no lo necesitaba, se encontraba reposado sobre uno de los laterales de su moto en espera de aquella hermosa rubia de curvas delicadas y ojos azules. Enfoco sus ojos en los de la chica, que lo observaba burlesca

— Hasta que sales — se quejo entregándole un casco y colocándose el otro. Sabía que Nadeshiko odiaba que no se cuidaran y haría lo que fuera por no soportar uno de sus sermones de dos días completos de duración — Si _Kenshi _me hubiera dicho que tardabas más de dos horas en cambiarte siquiera me hubiera ofrecido a recogerte

La muchacha hermosa, como solo ella podía serlo, su cabello rubio platinado, su piel comúnmente pálida, sus labios tentadoramente rellenos y sus ojos azules eléctrico, hacían soñar a más de uno. Nadeshiko, la chica de su mejor amigo.

Era guapa, no podía negarlo… nadie podía hacerlo, su mirada atrayente era su arma letal y aquella personalidad rebelde y peligrosa, era la adicción de Kenshi. Observo como el grosor de su delineado hacía notar aun mas sus ojos…incluso bajo la oscuridad de la noche

La muchacha acomodo delicadamente su lacio cabello por sobre un costado de su hombro izquierdo, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ella no solo era la chica de Kenshi, no, ella también era y actuaba como la madre, hermana, amiga de todos y para todos...

— Cállate — le ordeno ceñuda — Si sigues actuando de aquella manera, jamás te casaras

— Nade — le dijo dulcemente, rallando lo meloso, utilizando el ya reconocido sobrenombre de la chica. Encendió en motor escuchando perfectamente el bufido de la rubia — Los hombres solo se casan por iglesia, por civil… y por idiotas — la chica rió divertida, subiéndose al asiento trasero de la motocicleta que segundos después comenzó a su marcha a toda velocidad por las transitadas calles.

.

.

Aun en la oscuridad se podía ver lo guapo que era aquel musculoso muchacho de tan solo veinte años de edad. Kenshi Kou era físicamente hermoso; Su cabello negro con corte a lo rapado hacia una perfecta sintonía con su bronceada piel, al igual que con sus perfectos ojos azules/verdosos.

Sonrió al observar al pequeño Akira, no muy lejos de todo el grupo, coquetear con una de las tantas muchachas que se arremolinaban allí. Sonrió aun mas al ver como la muchacha besaba a Akari y este le correspondía con timidez

— ¿Dónde carajo esta Syaoran? — Pregunto impaciente esperando una rápida respuesta de James, quien se encontraba plácidamente recostado sobre uno de los tantos, gruesos e incómodos, escalones de cemento que comunicaban hacia una fábrica abandonada y eh allí su lugar de encuentro

— Llegando tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? — se encogió de hombros — Tal vez esté siendo regañado por Nadesh…

— ¿Y por que se supone que _mi_ Nadesh debe engañarlo? — inquirió el pelinegro con posesividad al nombrar a su novia. El rubio, por primera vez, se digno a observarlo luego de darle un trago largo a la botella de cerveza que reposaba en su mano

— Syaoran tiene una esclava

— ¿Esclava?

— Eso dije

— ¿Quién es?

— Haces muchas preguntas, Kenshi — se burlo el rubio levantándose a trompicones del suelo. Se había excedido con aquellas botellas de cerveza, de eso no cavia dudas

— Si no quieres terminar con un maldito ojo morado…

Repentinamente, un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Syaoran llega en medio de un gran estruendo. Se ladea al fondo de la curva y hace veloz el caballito, levantando la moto sobre su rueda trasera, para poco después frenar en medio del grupo.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— ¡Pero hombre que te has tardado!

— La traje aquí ¿no? — replico el chico con iré despectivo. Kenshi frunció su ceño, viéndose impedido a responderle al chico, recibiendo el cálido cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos quien logro callarlo con un fogoso beso. Las exclamaciones burlonas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, por el contrario, continuaron

— ¡Guau! — Tras haberse separado ante tal apasionado beso, las burlas continuaban de manera incesante y Kenshi fue el mayor afectado. Todos se acercaron hacia él a darle palmaditas y golpes en la espalda mientras que Daisuke coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y con el puño cerrado le frotaba con fuerza la cabeza.

— Qué tierno…

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Idiota! — se quejo para segundos después sentir como todos se lanzaban sobre su cuerpo, riendo como locos, hasta casi ahogarlo con sus músculos. El demonio observaba junto a Shun, con diversión, aquella montaña humana sobre el cuerpo de Kenshi, quien no dejaba de despotricar ni amenazar a todos. Bufo al escuchar a Nadeshiko gritarle:

— ¡Haz algo; Diles que se detengan!

— ¡Ya basta muchachos! — exclamo a voz de grito…poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los cuerpos que apresaban a Kenshi fueron poniéndose de pie, al fin, liberando a un rojo chico que desesperadamente tomaba bocanadas de aire, intentado regularizar su respiración…

Ben; Jain; Jenny; Tim; Misty; Naoko; Ryo; Eri; Eriol; Rika; Azusa; Helen; Yukito; Daisuke; James; Akira… Algunos rostros eran por concreto conocidos, a diferencia de otros que muy seguramente venían en son de compañía de alguno de los chicos o chicas

— Idiota — ese fue el saludo amistoso que, El Demonio, le dirigió a Shun, colocándose a su lado, rodeando sus anchos hombros con uno de sus brazos, en un abrazo amistoso, y arrebatándole de la mano la botella de cerveza que el rubio acababa de abrir

— Te cortare la mano — le respondió escuetamente Shu , como una clara advertencia, tras haber perdido su cerveza. Syaoran, tomando la cerveza, le resto importancia a la amenaza de su amigo con una señal de su mano. Cuando su rostro volvió a bajar, luego de un largo trago de cerveza, se encontró con los ojos de Azusa

— Hola — los labios carnosos de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven imperceptiblemente al pronunciar aquel saludo en voz baja. Los diminutos dientes blancos, regulares, se iluminan al mismo tiempo que sus preciosos ojos azules tratan de transmitir todo su amor. Era guapa, después de todo, El Demonio, solo se acostaba con chicas esculturales de belleza única

— Me las pagaran — se dejo escuchar la amenaza de Kenshi; Amenaza que el castaño aprovecho para tornarla un juego. Sonrió desafiante

— Entonces destrózalos — dijo simplemente señalándole con leve movimiento de la cabeza aquella barra que se encontraba por lo alto, la cual generalmente se utilizaba para hacer flexiones, esperando a ser utilizada para realizar las tan competitivas apuestas de los chicos. Todos asintieron, alejándose de las chicas y acercándose a la barra

Syaoran trepo ágilmente hasta llegar a la barra que se encuentra sobre dos viejos muros que conformaban aquella vieja fábrica. Todos imitaron sus movimientos manteniéndose, allí, suspendidos en el aire a la espera de que alguna de las chicas actuara como árbitro, ninguna quiso hacerlo, siquiera se interesaron realmente por la competencia. Daisuke aun con un poco de borrachera descendió de la barra para ser el mismo el árbitro, posicionándose sobre un montículo de rocas

— ¿Listos? — grito atrayendo las miradas de aquellos que no se encontraban al tanto de la nueva competencia que se estaba dando en el lugar. Una vez reunidos casi todos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan sobre la barra. Las manos delante en paralelo, las caras tensas, los pechos hinchados — ¡Empiecen!... ¡Uno! — grita y todos los brazos se doblan sin esfuerzo. Silenciosos, alcanzan el mármol frío, y se alzan de nuevo sin perder tiempo — ¡Dos! — se nuevo abajo, más rápidos y decididos— ¡Tres! — Siguen igual aunque aun con más fuerza que antes — ¡Cuatro! — Sus caras, muecas casi subreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan a la vez. Rápidas, con facilidad, rozan el suelo y luego vuelven a subir— ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete!

Ceñudo, Shun observa como aquella chica que todo en ella era una promesa a un buen sexo, se alejaba lentamente de ellos no sin antes sonreírle con coquetería. Grito su nombre, aun con esfuerzo, mientras Daisuke seguía contando cada flexión. Atónito observo como la muchacha sonreía aun más a la espera que él fuera a su búsqueda

— ¡Carajo! — se quejo soltándose de la barra. Había perdido diez dólares por haberse salido de aquella competencia, pero sabía que el sexo con aquella muchacha lo valdría el doble — Suerte par de idiotas — se despidió antes las risas de los demás, incluso de los que aun hacían flexiones, subiéndose a su moto junto con aquella chica y acelerando como si su vida dependiera de ello

— ¡Deja que ella pague! — chillo Daisuke haciendo referencia al Motel al cual su amigo se dirigiría. Para ese entonces habían llegado a las veinte flexiones y aquel comentario había logrado que las insistentes risas de algunos les impidiera continuar en la competencia

El Demonio descendía con facilidad. La corta camiseta azul claro dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Sentía como el corazón le latía potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo. Su mente casi de manera automática emboco a Sakura Kinomoto, su imagen, su sonrisa y aquella ultima bofetada que le había propinado…

Había sido el hazmerreír de todos aquellos que lo conocían, nunca nadie lo había golpeado, siquiera los novios de sus amantes, sus amantes furiosas y despechadas o algún chico rudo que se quisiera pasar de listo.

Ese día al llegar a su apartamento en donde casi todos se encontraban, había recibido muchas más burlas que en todos sus diecisiete años; Shun había sido el primero en notar aquel golpe ¿Y cómo no notarlo? Tenía la mano de aquella hermosa castaña marcada a la perfección en su mejilla… lo peor había sido cuando descubrieron, por azar, quien había sido la causante de tal golpe…

— ¡Ciento nueve! ¡Yuhuu! — agito el fortachón elevando uno de sus puños al aire — Ciento diez — el quejido de algunos de los chicos que continuaban con las flexiones no se hizo esperar — Atención. A continuación daremos la lista de los más sudados. En primer lugar está Eriol. Vistosas manchas bajo los sobacos y sobre la espalda. Parece una fuente… — cometo imitando a la perfección la vez de un noterista observando con ojo crítico — ¡Ciento once!

— ¡Vamos! — se dejo escuchar la voz de una de las chicas sin especificar a quien alentaba. Solo quedaban tres: Syaoran, Kenshi y Eriol quienes hacían un esfuerzo increíble para mantenerse en la competencia. Los tres se alzan de nuevo, extenuados, congestionados y jadeantes.

— En nuestro Hit de sudados, Kenshi ocupa el segundo lugar. Como se puede apreciar su espléndida camiseta ha cambiado de color. Yo diría que ahora es de un verde más bien descolorido, o quizá sea mejor describirlo como verde sudor

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Huy! Kenshi-chan se enojo… — comento Daisuke burlón ganándose un zape de Nadeshiko— ¡Ciento doce! — siguió contando, enviándole una mirada de reproche a la chica. Sonrió, aun así le encantaba molestar a sus amigos — Y, naturalmente, el último es Syaoran o mejor conocido con El Demonio… Casi perfecto, el pelo ligeramente despeinado y sudado… — Daisuke se inclino para mirarlo mejor, luego se incorporo de golpe, llevándose ambas manos al rostro — ¡Increíble, he visto una gota pero les puedo asegurar que era solo una!... ¡Ciento trece!

Syaoran desciende, siente que le escuecen los ojos. Algunas gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes y se rompen entre las pestañas, derramándose como un molesto colirio. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros doloridos, los brazos hinchados, las venas latiendo, empuja hacia delante y, lentamente, asciende de nuevo.

— Ya no puedo más — Eriol fue el primero de los tres en abandonar. Syaoran y Kenshi, se encontraban luchando, respectivamente, por salir vencedor y merecedor de aquel dinero que se había recaudado como premio. Ambos bajan veloces, frenando solo al final de la flexión, luego vuelven a subir deprisa, como si hubieran encontrado nuevas fuerzas, nuevas energías. Ser el único en llegar a la meta. El primero o nada

— Ciento catorce… Ciento quince… Ciento dieciséis… — El ritmo aumenta y Daisuke lo noto — Ciento diecisiete…Ciento dieciocho… — Uno tras otro, se limita a pronunciar solo los números. Rápido. Esperando a que estén arriba para dar el sucesivo — Ciento diecinueve…Ciento veinte…Ciento veintiuno… ¡Bien hecho, chicos! — Exclamo Daisuke ante el repentino silencio de los demás — Ciento veintidós…Ciento veintitrés…Ciento veinticuatro… — Syaoran es el segundo en caer y el ganador, inevitablemente, termino siendo _Kenshoi_ — ¡Increíble, Kenshi, es el nuevo ganador!

Los gritos llenos de júbilo, no se hicieron esperar. Kenshi era prácticamente invencible, nadie podía vencerlo en lo que se respecta a flexiones; Poco a poco comenzaron a felicitarlo para luego entregarle el dinero ganado, aunque si no hubiera sido por el golpe que Nadeshiko le dio a Daisuke para que entregase el dinero…No habría tal

— Bonito desafío ¿He? — preguntó Kenshi acercándose a Syaoran, luego de que la música hubiera subido de volumen y la real fiesta, llena de ligues y alcohol, hubiera empezado

— Nada mal

— Bien. La próxima no me dejes ganar — dijo despeinando el cabello del chico. Todos sabían que Kenshi había actuado como un hermano mayor cuando Syaoran mas lo necesito y aquello era lo que le había impedido que le ganase…podía hacerlo, Syaoran lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo. Kenshi era el numero uno y siempre seguiría así…Al menos en lo que se respecta a flexiones porque en lo que se respecta a chicas, ahora que estaba con Nadeshiko, era un idiota — Por cierto ¿Quien es tu esclava?

.

.

El sol estaba ascendiendo en el cielo, era una bonita mañana. Ella se dirige al colegio en aquella vieja camioneta y él todavía no ha ido a dormir, aun se encuentra con sus amigos merodeando por las calles, desde la noche anterior

Terminada las clases, Sakura se encontraba con un extraño humor al verse eximida de ser la esclava, al menos por ese día, de aquel idiota que había inasistido a clases. Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos junto a Ámi y Chiharu mientras esta ultima relataba como un chico más joven se le había declarado, en pleno centro comercial, con Ami como testigo

— Quince años… ¿Sabe lo que es eso? Era un niño y por supuesto me negué a aquel noviazgo que me proponía

— Chiharu, le has roto el corazón a un niño — aseguro Sakura entre risas ante tanta gesticulación por parte de su amiga. Ami, a su lado, también reía — ¡Uff! Extraño esto

— ¿El qué?

— Esto Ami…Estoy cansada de ser esclava del _Demonio_ o como carajo quieran decirle. Es insoportable — se quejaba — Y sobre todo, lo debo soportar dos días más de lo planeado por el simple hecho de contestarle — Chiharu frunció el ceño con aire pensador para segundos más tarde sonreír

— Yo podría... Yo puedo abogar por ti

— ¿Tu qué? — Inquirió Ami con incredulidad — ¿Estás loca?

— Es un idiota — asegura Sakura sin siquiera notar que aquella pequeña conversación estaba siendo observa por aquel que era participe no solo de sus pesadillas. El chico sonrió débilmente; Tenia un sonrisa preciosa pero por desgracia muy pocos la habían visto y apreciado a su plenitud. Se acerco lentamente, siguiendo por detrás a las chicas que hablaban animadamente, frunció el ceño, después de todo aquel dicho que decía: cuando las mujeres hablan el mundo desaparece, tenía razón… ¡Siquiera notaban su presencia! — Aun no puedo creer que el idiota de Tsuko haya perdido y luego…Una cena consolatoria ¡Menudo imbécil! ¿Cómo me ayudaría una cita con él?

— Ya no te preocupes. Me enfrentare contra tu opresor y no podrá siquiera responderme. Soy fuerte y él jamás me podrá vencer... Yo venceré al Demo... — aun luego de sentir como una mano masculina palmeaba delicadamente su hombro, Chiharu, volteo sin interrumpir su promesa hacia la castaña quien ya había reconocido al chico — ... nio_..._ — susurro lo ultimo al verse observada por aquellos orbes, al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico enfundado en un sexy y negra chaqueta de cuero

— ¿Me devuelven a _la castaña_? — su tono de voz era más suave, mas hipnótico, más sexy… Era su simple tono de voz. Sakura bufo al escuchar el "Devuelven". Eso ya era un insulto, siquiera la consideraba un ser humano… ¡La consideraba un objeto! — Supongo que si ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar. Ambas muchachas asintieron ante la mirada atónita de Sakura…Ellas ¿La estaban entregando al chico de la cual, supuestamente, iban a defenderla?

— ¡Claro! — Chillo Chiharu dándole un leve empujón a Sakura de tal manera que chocara contra el duro pecho del muchacho — Cuídala y aliméntala…Tu sabes, podría enfermarse y eso…

— ¡No soy un animal, no me traten como tal! — se quejo la castaña tras un chillido desesperado, sin embargo sus amigas no podían asimilar sus palabras, solo se encontraban idiotizadas por la cercanía del chico y aquella sonrisa ladeada que les dirigía. Syaoran sonrió malicioso

— Descuiden la alimentare tres veces al día y me asegurare que se duche, yo mismo comprobare con mis propios ojos que lo haga

— Antes muerta — mascullo Sakura al entender el significativo con doble sentido de aquella afirmación. Sin más, el chico, la tomo del brazo y tras un simple _‹‹ Adiós ›› _dirigido hacia las amigas de la muchacha, comenzó a arrastrarla rápidamente hacia la salida

— Suéltame — exclamo zafándose del agarre del muchacho aunque, lo correcto sería decir que, él la dejo simplemente escapar de su agarre — Eres un bruto ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme la vida?

—No; Ya he encontrado algo que me gusta — susurro a pocos centímetros de su rostro e inmediatamente ella se alejo, observándolo furiosa

— ¡Ugh! — Gruño — ¿Acaso quieres otra bofetada?

— Debemos llevarnos bien ¿No crees? — le pregunto él sonriendo de manera inocente. _‹‹Algo anda mal››_ pensó ella, observándolo con desconfianza y el al notar aquella mirada, sonrió aun mas — Me comportare e intentare ser la mejor persona posible…contigo ¿Me crees?

— No

— ¡Oh, Vamos! — Exclamo divertido — Incluso podríamos salir y tal vez, si tienes suerte, podría besarte otra vez — hizo un intento de abofetearlo, sin embargo el fue más rápido y tomo su mano entre las de él — Ahora no estoy distraído y tu…Eres lenta a la hora de golpear

— No me fastidies, Lee.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no soy más _el demonio _o _el príncipe de la seducción_?

— El día que logres seducir a alguien que posea… ¡Suéltame!

— No, no, dime que ibas a decir, tal vez sería interesante, teniendo en cuanta que logre que tus mejores amigas te entregaran a mi — eso mismo había pensado Sakura y por ello no había terminado de insultarlo, porque independientemente si lo insultaba a él también estaría insultando a sus amigas y aquello era algo que jamás haría…Aunque en esos momentos se lo merecieran

— Déjame en paz, en estos momentos tengo problemas mucho más grandes que tu

— ¿Y cuál serian esos problemas? — pregunto realmente interesado aprovechando el hecho de tener su brazo atrapado entre una de sus manos, jalándola hacia él, acercándola a centímetros de su cuerpo. Fue totalmente consiente al hecho de que el cuerpo de ella se tenso, a la defensiva, y aquello por el contrario de molestarle, aunque lo hacía en parte, le encantaba

— El llegar sana y salva a mi casa

— Creía que era el sexo — cerca, muy cerca de ellos, observando el espectáculo en primera persona los chicos se encontraba observando atentos como Syaoran y Sakura peleaban. Daisuke había apostado con Shun a que Syaoran la besaba y James y Akira habían apostado a que Daisuke se confundía…

Atónitos observaron como ella, aprovechando el hecho de que Syaoran solo sostuviera con una de sus manos, con la otra, le propinaba una muy buena y certera bofetada. No esperaron demasiado para revolcarse en el suelo de la risa ante la expresión de Syaoran…

— ¡Ya verás! — exclamo furioso e incrédulo tomándola por las rodillas, haciendo sus piernas flaquear, y colocando todo su cuerpo sobre sus hombro tal y como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! — Grito inútilmente ya que era pasada de media hora que el último alumno había abandonado el instituto, exceptuándola a ella y sus amigas, las cuales de seguro no harían mucho — ¡Ya verás en cuanto…!

— ¿Intentas amenazarme? — pregunto divertido

— No te importa, idiota

— ¡Hey! Cuidado, no vaya a ser que tu papi escuche hablar a su hermosa hija así ¡Que sacrilegio!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio!

— ¿Sabes? Sé que me terminaras amando y no podrás olvidarme

— Antes muerta

— Pues prepárate para morir pequeña porque tú... _eres mía_

.

.

La luna se asoma alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos, desde allí, eran extrañamente lejanos. Solo se escuchaba el rugir de los motores que esperaban impacientes a ser llevados al máximo … al menos eso habían oído decir a unos de los chicos que se encontraban en aquel casi secreto lugar en las desiertas calles

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto — mascullo Sakura al verse rodeada por aquel panorama. Ella, la hija del jefe de policías, participando en una carrera callejera…Ilegal


	5. Peleas

**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Bella-Ragaza**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " **M** ".

**N/A: **Hola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud

* * *

_..."Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo tendríamos compasión hasta de las estrellas"..._

_De: Graham Greene (1904-1991)_

* * *

Suspiro suavemente, observando de soslayo como un entretenido Syaoran la miraba minuciosamente, tal vez a la espera que comenzara a gritarle y golpearlo…quería hacerlo, sí, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle notar cuan molesta y temerosa se encontraba en ese entonces

Observaba atónita como autos e incluso motos se arremolinaban allí… en mitad de aquella calle desierta, a la espera de que algún otro conductor desquiciado y desinteresado por su propia vida, y seguridad, se largara en la próxima ronda

Aun podía escuchar el rugir de los motores, los sonidos que emitían los cláxones que sonaban como enloquecidos ante el triunfo de uno de los corredores. Las luces de faros iluminaban el lugar como si este se tratara de una enorme discoteca de moda. Algunas personas Las personas se encontraban allí observando una de las carreras o simplemente bailando al ritmo de una de las canciones que se escuchaban por los altavoces de aquella camioneta

Un hombre con el cabello al rape, una cazadora negra de piel y cantidades de piercings sobre su rostro, había comenzado a recoger nuevamente las apuestas; Recogió el dinero y lentamente sin inmutarse por la gran cantidad de billetes que se encontraban entre sus manos, guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans negros, le sonrió a una de las chicas que caminaban frente a él

— ¿Sorprendida? — fingió no escucharlo sin embargo tras un rápido y brusco movimiento la tomo por las caderas y girando, la estampó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de cemento de la abandonada fabrica. Quería ignorarlo, tenía suerte de que Fujitaka se hubiera creído de que ella iba a dormir a la casa de Ami y aun así, rogaba por que su padre no pensara en llamarla al lugar en donde se suponía ella realmente se debía encontrar

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — mascullo entre dientes, intentando librarse del agarre del muchacho, sin embargo era un batalla perdida. Odiaba ser tan débil — Suéltame

— ¿Por qué? ¿Gritaras?

— Tal vez

— Mmm… No creo que funcione ya que… — con un movimiento de su cabeza señalo a los demás muchachos. Sakura bufo por lo bajo ¿Gritar? No era idiota, sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo la mayoría por lo drogados que se encontraban, no la escucharían y los otros… simplemente eran secuaces y fans de ese intento de mafioso — No te harán caso — su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de ella quien nerviosamente lo esquivo, observando hacia uno de sus costados, aun así podía sentir los cálidos labios de él a centímetros de la piel se sus mejillas

— Sabía que eras un pendejo inmaduro, pero… ¿Acosador? — tras aquel comentario, una grave risotada se dejó escuchar detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente Syaoran observó sobre su hombro izquierdo, para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de Nadeshiko y la burlesca de Kenshi. Rodo los ojos comenzando a liberar a Sakura de su agarre

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

— Ahora hablar con un idiota ¿Y tú? — aseguro Nadesh tras un gracioso resoplido que hizo volar por unos leves instantes su rubio fleco. Sonrió acercándose hacia Sakura — Tu debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Me obligo a decírselo — aseguro Syaoran quien no solo mantenía una conversación con Kenshi, sino que también se mantenía al pendiente de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Sakura y Nadeshiko. La rubia lo observo de mala manera haciéndole un gesto que distaba de ser educado y Syaoran… él solo encendió un cigarrillo aun sin dejarle de mirarla insolente, con aquel aire de superioridad que Sakura tanto odiaba

— ¡Joder! ¡Esta carrera estará buena! ¿Verdad que si? — La castaña sintió como se le propinado un fuerte golpe a su hombro derecho. Siseó de manera dolorosa fulminando con la mirada a aquel grandote quien solo atino a observaba arrepentido — Lo siento — Nadesh lo observo molesta

— Daisuke, se más cuidadoso

— Ten cuidado, idiota — se dejó escuchar la voz de Syaoran quien aparto bruscamente a Sakura de al lado de Nadesh y Daisuke. Este último sonrió burlón, arrebatándole a la castaña de las manos y abrazándola en el acto. _El demonio_ gruño por lo bajo como una clara advertencia; Conocía a Daisuke y sabia hasta qué punto este era capaz de llegar para fastidiarlo...La última vez había besado a hija de la casera de su edificio...

— ¿Yo? — se señaló inocentemente sin siquiera continuar de decir nada, pues un fuerte golpe en sus riñones lo habían obligado a callar — ¡Mierda! — observo con furia a aquella castaña quien lo observaba molesta. Gruño, reincorporándose levemente, tendría suerte si ese riñón le funcionaba — ¿Acaso eres la hija de Mohamed Ali?...

— ¿Van a competir? — todos voltearon hacia aquel muchacho que recogía nuevamente las apuestas. Sakura frunció el ceño, un buen dineral debía de salir de cada carrera. El castaño asintió levemente entregándole, tras un apretón de manos, unos cuantos dólares. El muchacho con piercings, se largó de allí tan rápido como llego. Daisuke negó repetidas veces

— No, no, yo me quedare cuidando a la hermosa Sakura; No queremos que alguien se propase con ella ¿Verdad? — tras una sonrisa maliciosa, Daisuke se acercó hacia Syaoran quien mantenía su ceño fruncido. Le encantaba molestar al _Demonio._ Había muy pocas cosas que lograran molestarlo y ahora…que sabía cuál era la principal cosa que lo molestaba… no dejaría de hacerlo — Aunque pude que yo me propase con ella

— Atrévete y te quedaras sin descendencia — aseguro la castaña tras escuchar aquel comentario. Una cosa era que se debiera contener para no golpear a Syaoran y otra muy distinta, era golpear a los amigos de este. Cuatro pares de ojos la observaron sorprendidos. Kenshi fue el primero en reír

— ¡Carajo! ¡Te has cargado una peligrosa! ¿Verdad Syao-chan? — Pregunto palmeando fuertemente la espalda del chico — Increíble y yo que creí que era una dulce niña. Las apariencias engañan — continuo hablando el chico, manteniendo una rara conversación no solo con los demás sino, consigo mismo. El chico sonrió levemente; Suerte la de él que aquella castaña hubiera comenzado a actuar como ella, ya se estaba aburriendo ante la actitud sumisa de la chica

— Ya cállate y apúntate a una ronda — lanzo el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con un golpe decidido del talón — Sera aburrido si no hay competencia y… mira allí. Al parecer esta noche estará llenas de niños melindrosos que quieren desafiar a papá y mamá — a lo lejos se podían observar como unos lujosos autos se acercaban por la zona de carrera, haciendo rugir sus motores, desafiando a los demás conductores que sin dudarlo aceptarían aquel desafío silencioso

.

.

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si ya no puedes controlar lo que sucede ante ti? ¿Cómo si el alma se te saliera del cuerpo de un solo golpe? ¿Cómo si el maldito tiempo pareciera detenerse en un puto y asqueroso instante? Sakura sentía así. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco sabía muy bien el porqué, pero extrañamente una pelea había comenzado en uno de los extremos de la calle y aquello provoco que en cerrar de ojos ya casi todos se encontraran involucrados en dicha pelea. Sintió como una blanca mano la jalaba con fuerza. Presa de su propio terror Intento zafarse más sin embargo no pudo.

— No grites — lentamente lo observo a los ojos. Era Syaoran — Sígueme. No te asustes. Nada te sucederá… solo debes hacerlo que te digo — comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el Jeep en el que Daisuke la había traído — Vamos, es hora de irnos — la tomo por las caderas y con un suave movimiento la subió hacia la parte trasera del Jeep — Nadesh te llevara — recalco lo obvio señalando a la rubia que lo observaba preocupada. El castaño sonrió de manera torcida para segundos después cerrar la puerta

— Cuida a Kenshi ¿Entiendes?

— Lo hare

— No se excedan

— Solo nos divertiremos, ahora largo antes de que esto realmente se vuelva algo peligroso — refuto frunciendo el ceño. Observando hacía en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Nadeshko asintió y sin más acelero rápidamente el Jeep. El chico observo, cómo se alejaban, esperando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y seguras de todo

Un grito lo hizo voltearse solo para encontrarse a Daisuke vitoreando desde lo alto de un pequeño muro, preparado para elegir a su próxima víctima. Ambos, desde distintos lugares, observaron como un idiota atacaba a Kenshi por la espalada, logrando atinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Inmediatamente se lanzaron a la defensa de su amigo y al ataque de sus enemigos

Nadeshko los haría sufrir, por no cuidar a Kenshi como era debido…

.

.

La castaña abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, lo que sea, lo que fuera con tal de romper aquella falta de sonido, tan agobiante que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Observo el lugar en donde se encontraba; La casa de Nadeshko era por el completo refinada y hermosa. Las paredes de aquel intenso verde petróleo combinaban a la perfección con ese estilo moderno impuesto por la propietaria en cada uno de los adornos

— Te ves nerviosa

— Ohm… No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas — aseguro tomando un sorbo del té que Nadeshko le había ofrecido. La rubia rio melodiosamente, sentándose junto a la castaña en aquel mullido sofá. Observo lo hermosa que era aquella tierna castaña, no le sorprendía que Syaoran se sintiera deseoso de ella — ¿Lee tardara mucho en llegar?

— No lo sé — chasqueó la lengua, preocupada por Kenshi y los demás. Más le valiera no tener ni un rasguño — Entonces es cierto…

— ¿Qué?

— Eres la esclava de Syaoran

— Si. Una estúpida apuesta — explico escuetamente

— No es tan malo, Sakura, Syaoran pude tener su lado dulce… solo debes entenderlo

— Entendería mejor a los osos salvajes. Serian menos arrogantes y molestos

— Eres cabezota ¿He? — pregunto divertida ante tal actitud. Sakura frunció su ceño, no era cabezota, simplemente sabía que no lograría entender a Syaoran Lee ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El chico era muy complicado y ella, no lograba terminar de entender una de sus actitudes que él ya se encontraba contradiciéndose así mismo con otra — Todo tiene un porqué y Syaoran… él no es la excepción

— ¿Sucede muy a menudo? — pregunto la castaña en un vano intento de cambiar de conversación. Le ponía realmente nerviosa el hablar del _Demonio. _Nadeshko lo noto, sonriendo internamente. Estaba segura que esa castaña lograría darle un vuelco a la vida de Syaoran— Las peleas

— No. Hoy fue un caso especial… Usualmente todos nos conocemos y sabemos que hacer y que no, pero aquellos novatos que entran a las carreras suelen creer que tienen derechos sobre todo y…. En palabras simples, quiero decir que intentaron pasase de listos con la novia de alguno. Los chicos pueden actuar como unos idiotas, pero saben cómo cuidar a sus novias

— Supongo. ¿Y tú eres la novia de ese chico? ¿No?

— Sep. Yo soy afortunada de ser la futura esposa de Kenshi— susurró de manera confidente, mostrándole el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular; era sencillo y delicado, decorado con un brillante pequeño y resplandeciente — Aunque si lo ves desde otro punto… también podría ser una desdichada. Ese hombre se comporta como una bestia cuando está en su papel de duende gruñón

— ¡Pobre de ti! — se dejó escuchar una exclamación burlona proveniente de la puerta principal. _‹‹Shun››_ Pensó Nadeshko —Yo que tú, me voy del estado — tras soltar un gruñido, Kenshi, abrió lentamente la puerta principal, preparado para los regaños de Nadeshko. Estaría la noche en vela y durmiendo en el sofá. La vida era un asco

.

.

Allí en mitad de plena sala se encontraban ambos peleando. No habían tardado más de dos minutos en encontrar un tema de conversación el cual molestara la otro: La pelea, los golpes, el que él hubiera llamado a Ami para decirle que Sakura no iba a ir a su casa

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante e idiota como para llamarla?

— ¿Y tú como eres tan valiente y estúpida como para osar llamarme arrogante e idiota?

— No bromeo Lee — el chico sonrió de manera torcida, como la anterior vez, la tomo por las caderas acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Ella sin inmutarse lo observo de manera desafiante, no dejaría que él la intimidara. Podía sentí como las fuertes manos de él se apretaban duramente a la carne de sus caderas a la vez que sus labios, incitadores, se encontraban ya a pocos centímetros de sus labios

— Yo tampoco lo hago

— Vete al carajo. Ni creas que hare lo que tú quieras. No soy tu maldito títere

— No. Eres mi esclava y por ello… harás lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga ¿Quedo claro?...

**Continuara….**


End file.
